The War For Jaden!
by epickiya14
Summary: Squeal to "Jaden Yuki is Mine". Chazz and Jesse are still at war to win Jaden's heart. Kiya, with a little help of the others, plan a game for the two. Who will be the winner!
1. Prologue- Kiya's Arrival!

Summary: Squeal to "Jaden Yuki is Mine". Chazz and Jesse are still at war to win Jaden's heart. Kiya, with a little help of the others, plan a game for the two. Who will be the winner?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX. I own the plot and the device to write this with. I will be making a special appearance in the story. I own myself!

Notes: I will be continuing the YGO FanFunnies and "Truth or Dare ~ Kiya's Style". And you may send requests for what might happen in Part Two for "It's Time to What". If you haven't read part one read it or you'll be confused. Enjoy!

The War for Jaden!

(Prologue- Kiya's Arrival!)

Alexis sighed loudly. She was currently standing with the abnormal duelists at the docks for the arriving ferry. Crowler announced the mission to pick up a 'special' duelists for him. At the moment, Jaden, Syrus, Zane, Chazz, Jesse, Blair, and Atticus stood with the female duelists. "Hmm… I wonder who is coming to the Academy." Jaden thought aloud. Alexis sighed again. "Maybe someone important. Otherwise, we wouldn't be here." Blair nodded. "From what I heard, she's a very talented duelist." "So it's a girl?" Chazz asked, getting closer to Jaden and earning a glare from Jesse.

Since last week, the friends played a game. Jesse was dared to confess his feelings to who he loved. Apparently, it was Jaden. Jesse was not the only one who loved Jaden. Chazz did, too. He wanted Jaden as much as Jesse.

Since then, the two fought for Jaden's love and the brunette tried to avoid it. There been times when the Supreme King came out. Hey, it's not Jaden's fault.

"Chazz… I would appreciate it if you realize Jaden." Jesse growled. Chazz chuckled and kissed Jaden's cheek, who blushed. Syrus noticed that a fight would get more intense so he took the liberty in to distracting the two duelists. "OH! THE FERRY IS HERE!" he shouted/lied. Well, not exactly. When the friends looked beyond the ocean, there a ferry was approaching. Syrus had to give himself credit.

Aster noticed something. "Hey, where is she?" The friends looked around and back at the ferry. They were expecting the female duelist, but no show. "Hmm… that's strange." Blair commented. "What's strange?" voice said. The gang screamed and turned to see a tanned skin girl. "KIYA?!" Jaden shouted. Kiya smiled and flipped her black wavy hair. "Who else? So what's up?" "You're the new duelist?" Alexis asked. Kiya nodded. "I'm Ra Yellow. And I'm here to solve a dilemma." She glared to Jesse and Chazz. "So… a war for Jaden's heart, huh?" Jesse crossed his arms and hissed at Chazz. Hissed at him I say. Chazz growled. "Jesse, give up. Jaden Yuki is mine." "No! He's mine! I deserve him! We have so much in common!" "We're so different! Opposites attract, fool!" "Not if I propose first!" "Oh hell no! He's my future spouse!" "Mine!" "Mine!" "Mine!" "I'm Chazz fucking Princeton! He's going to be Jaden Princeton!" "I'm Jesse Anderson! And he's going to be Jaden Anderson!"

"SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" a loud shriek interrupted. The gang turned to see a golden eyed Jaden Yuki. "How dare you! Standing around deciding my future! I'm not some prize to be won!" With that Jaden turned on his heel and walked off with a huff1. Kiya chuckled and tapped her foot. "Well, it's time to say good bye to arguing and hello to winning!"

Hearing a words, Aster smirked. Syrus huffed. "No. No. NO." "I smell a card, I mean love game." Alexis smiled. Little did she know, it was no ordinary love game.

**1~ If you know what Disney character said this… review! XD I don't own Disney.**


	2. Chapter 2- Love Game!

The War for Jaden!

(Chapter 1- Love Game!)

"Okay, Jesse Anderson and Chazz Princeton." Kiya said as she entered the classroom with Jaden. The two duelists glanced up at her and paled. She wore an evil smirk. "I talked to Jaden, and he decided to give you two three chances." Chazz and Jesse blinked. "What?" "Yes. Jaden is being nice enough to actual let you try to win him. I prefer Yubel eating your hearts out." Jesse paled. "WHAT?!" "Anderson, I would appreciate it if you don't yell in my classroom." Crowler said walking in. Jesse groaned.

Kiya took her seat and smirked. When Crowler turned around, her aimed a baseball at him. "Hey, Crowler! Hey batta batta! Hey batta batta! Swing!" "What?!" He turned and got a baseball in the eye. "Ouch! Who's getting a Crowler bitch slap?!" Kiya snickered and pretended she was reading.

For the rest of the day, Crowler spent time finding the baseball pitcher. Meanwhile, the gang was sitting at the student's lounge. Kiya was sitting next to Jaden as his 'guard'. "Now, I have declared a game for Chazz and Jesse." Jaden said. He stood and walked in front of his friends. "Since the game we played, you two have been fighting over me." His golden eyes flashed anger.

"You have sent teddies, roses, chocolates to me. You have fought physically and verbally to each other. You even… touched me. I have had enough." He crossed his arms and smirked. "Kiya and I will be judging you. In three days, you have to prove to me that you hold the potential to have my heart, If failed to do so, I want you to stop this! Understood?" Chazz and Jesse nodded. "Yes, sir." "Good." Jaden gave a sheepish smile and his eyes went back to brown.

"I want to eat. Let's go eat!" he shouted as if nothing he said before matter. The group sweat dropped and followed him to the café. Kiya and Jaden gotten smoothies and cookies while the others got lattes. Lattes… yummy! "So… what are we going to do?" asked Blair. Jaden shrugged. Axel walked in and sat next to Chazz. "What's up?" Kiya bit her cookie and threw the rest at Aster. "Hey!" "Nothing much. Seeing if Chazz and Jesse can keep their hands to themselves." She winked at Jaden. Jaden smiled. "Yeah." He sipped on his straw seductively. Jesse blushed from heat. Kiya noticed. "Oh Jaden! You have some smoothie right here." She tapped the side of her mouth. Jaden slowly licked the side of his mouth. Chazz adjusted his collar. Syrus sighed. "I'm going to go read some of Kiya's FanFictions. Maybe I can find out if Yami and Kaiba hook up2." With that he wondered off. Kiya noticed what he said and ran after him.

After an hour, the group decided to split. Chazz and Jesse had their own plans. Both were unaware of the other. Jaden was heading to his room after spending the day with the girls and Atticus. Before he opened the door, he noticed a note on the ground. He opened it and chuckled. It read:

_Jaden, dear Jaden_

_I want you to meet me at the docks as soon you get this. I want to spend time with you and I can't do that when we're with the others._

_Please come. I beg you!_

_Sincerely, Jesse_

Jaden smiled and folded the note. He went inside his room and changed. He went to the docks and as expected, Jesse was there. "Hey, Jesse!" he greeted. Jesse smiled and hugged the cheerful duelist. "Hey." Jaden sighed and pushed back a bang. "Hey. So… what are we doing here?" "I thought maybe we could spend some time together." Jaden nodded.

Meanwhile, Chazz was heading to Jaden's room to invite him to spend some time with him. Unfortunately, Jaden wasn't there. "Damn it. I bet he's with Jesse." With that he ran off.

After two hours he found the two at the café. Chazz growled, seeing Jesse and Jaden laughing together, Jesse's arm sneaking around Jaden's waist. Chazz stormed over. "ANDERSON!" Jesse and Jaden turned to see an angry Chazz. "Oh. Hey, Chazz." "What are you doing touching Jaden like that, slacker?!" Jaden blushed. Jesse stood and turned to Chazz. "Well, we were spending time with each other, but you came along!" "Only to stop this madness! He should be with me!" "No! Me!" "ME!" "ME!" "M-" "DAMN IT! JUST SHUT UP!" Jaden shouted. This time, his eyes glowed red and green. Yubel.

Jaden crossed his arms. "You two have a lot to learn." He turned on his heel and held up two fingers. "Strike one."

**2~ This is a reference to "It's Time to What?": my fanfic. I never said Yami and Seto were an official couple. XD Review!**


End file.
